


在黑夜里并肩行走

by liliamt



Category: Kamen Rider Ryuki | Masked Rider Ryuki
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 08:44:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18656983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liliamt/pseuds/liliamt
Summary: 一点看完龙骑对神崎兄妹的妄想





	在黑夜里并肩行走

最后一次重置世界之前，神崎士郎总被一个梦境纠缠，幽灵也会做梦吗，穿梭在每扇镜子中时，他不禁思考起这样的问题，那或许不是梦，是真实地发生在这镜中世界里。他和自己的妹妹并肩行走在黑夜里，梦里的妹妹很是恐惧这样深不见底的黑暗，他们好像行走在一条永无尽头的隧道中，从上空传来列车行驶时轰隆隆的声音，如同雷鸣。妹妹紧紧捉着他的衣角，她在发抖，他低下头去安慰妹妹时，惊觉她还保持着十岁之前的相貌，哭声细细的，像只无助的鸟，而自己已经是个成年人了。梦中的神崎优衣从未抬起头回应他的目光，她只是一味地垂泪，隔绝着他和优衣的不是恐惧，而是永远无法跨过的时间，优衣被困在死人的国度中，无论他打碎多少面镜子，优衣都无法从那样的深渊中回来了。

事故过去很久之后，他们居住过的那栋别墅被拉上了黄色的警戒线，每扇窗户被糊上了报纸，神崎士郎被送往美国，优衣则被交给了婶婶，除了优衣离开时的哭声外，一切平静得好似一潭浓稠的湖水。事实上，他在镜中注视着优衣时，她对这些事情的记忆也仅仅停留在他们被迫分开的那个昏黄下午，优衣知道的越少越好，知道的越多意味着对她越残忍，他不愿意让妹妹知道骑士大战的真相，尽管优衣一直在试图阻止这场因她而起的战争。只是秘密总有破茧而出的一天，最后一次重置时间之前，优衣在那栋废弃的别墅中撕毁了他们二人合绘的画，风声像长久不衰的哭泣声，在这座空空的骨架中回荡。  
那幅画只是虚假的谎言，从来都没有像细雪一般的沙滩和卷着白沫的海浪，有的只是逼仄阴暗的房间，蟑螂和老鼠在那里筑巢。他们二人所见的风景，也只是透过残破的玻璃见到的红色列车的一角，仿佛闭上眼睛灵魂就可以坐上那辆列车，远远逃离这座屋子，到一望无尽的大海。他无法责怪失去了记忆的优衣，那些画等于他的生命，挥动画笔就能逃进另一个世界里，不再有蟑螂和老鼠。无论他和优衣行走在多么危险的黑暗里，那些被创造出的怪兽都会在他们身后默默注视着他们的背影。

手冢海之是最开始识破他的计划的人，他在手冢海之的身上发现了他们的相似之处，那便是他们都是为了其他人交出了自己的一部分。他太聪明也过于敏感了，手冢海之同他的亡友一样不愿意为了士郎的计划而战斗。神崎士郎寻找那些绝望的人，利用他们内心的缝隙来教给他们力量的使用方法，并使那力量为自己所用。命运都是有迹可循的，手冢海之的朋友因为浅仓威失去了弹奏乐曲的才能，他死后，作为朋友的手冢海之即使不愿意战斗，但面对摧毁了朋友梦想的凶手，他还能保持一直以来游刃有余的冷静吗。  
他在镜中而占卜师在镜外，烛光照亮了手冢海之所在那一小块地方，摊开的牌说明了一切，明日我要为了某个人而死去，他低声说道。他们的目光在镜子的表面接触，这是你自己的选择，神崎士郎走进另一面镜子，手冢海之的眼睛亦紧跟着他。  
是啊，从雄一死去时，我已经做好了选择。他吹熄了蜡烛。  
选择吧，战斗吧，神崎士郎注视着在金色羽毛缓缓下落，在静止的世界里它们亦如雪花般。这也是我的战斗，无论多少次，我都会为了优衣重置时间，奥丁转动了指针，意味着所有的一切都将回到最初，在那里他的妹妹永远不会发现骑士战斗的真相，她能安心地像个普通人活着，不会同他走在永无止境的黑夜中。  
而优衣也一早作出了选择，正如他多少次轮回都会选择用全新的生命换取优衣一样，妹妹无论多少次都会拒绝他做出的选择。最后一次他看着优衣消失在他的面前，他几乎要握住优衣的手，命运向他展示了残酷的部分，他永远被困在一个死循环中，接受失去优衣的命运，再做徒劳的反抗。

在彩色玻璃的房间里，他意识到自己将永远在这里，没有线性的时间，他和优衣属于这个房间，于是他再一次拿起画笔，他变回了那个手脚纤细的男孩，和妹妹一直一直行走在永无尽头的隧洞里。


End file.
